Mark of athena
by HoO3399
Summary: This is what i think Mark of athena would be like.
1. reunion

**Hi all this is my first story on fanfic cause im new~**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Mark of Athena

Percy POV

The Ship! I could see the huge ship descending. My eyes couldn't help tearing up with ship was amazing and all but just the thought of seeing annabeth again, was great.

'WOW' Frank whispered

'that is one big ship' Hazel said nervously

Then I realized both of them were staring at me, waiting for my opinion.

'yes...its great' i replied

I watched as it descended from the sky, Terminus was having a heart attack, screaming latin words i thought were not too kind. Then I see Reyna staring at me

'Percy, are you sure Jason was onboard?'

I smiled, I didn't need to reply. My expression said everything.

I watched the the ship land, the grass rustling.

'This is a bad idea, this is the graecus's plan, if we don't attack we will get destroyed!' Octavian roared.

'Octavian, I have swore on my life, if it is a trick i will fight by your side.' percy replied. And it did shut him up.

Then the door to the ship opened. Walking out was a Boy my age with blond hair, he was holding hands with a girl.

At the sight of that, Reyna let out a huge gasp.

there was the boy with a very elfish grin on his face, just like in Hazels picture. I saw Hazel blushing at the sight.

and then there was this gorgeous girl that I knew too well, she smiled at the sight of me.

'Wise girl, wassup?' as I said that i was tearing up. I hadn't noticed a tear streak down my cheek. I realised annabeth had too, I walked very slowly upp to her and kissed her.

Everyone was staring at me, I didn't care. This is the moment i have been waiting for, I can take as long as I want...

We broke apart after 2 mins, we were both smiling.

'um...anyways, I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, praetor of the twelfth legion'

'I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena'

'I'm Leo Valdez, Son of hepheastus'

'I'm Jason Grace Son of Jupiter'

'My Name is Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite'

'I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars'

'Hi, I'm Hazel **(a/n whats her last name?), **daughter of pluto.

'And im Reyna, daughter of Bellona, praetor of the twelfth legion also.'

The romans all watched silently. Reyna broke the silence.

'We will hold a senate meeting, Greeks please come with us, Romans there is no danger, please head of to your regular activities.'

* * *

**Please review, I will write maybe the whole book, or the whole series if you guys think its good.**


	2. discussion

**Please Review~!**

**~o0O0o~**

**Annabeth POV**

We were in the senate meeting. The girl named Reyna was welcoming us, but I didn't hear any of it. My mind had finished buzzing, OMG, I saw Percy. He remembers me. This is the happiest day of my life. Percy interrupted my voice.

'welcome guys, it is a great honour meeting you all'

'Meeting us, OMG, it's a honour meeting you. You are like legend at camp half-blood. It was like Percy there, Percy here.' The boy named Leo spoke.

We all laughed, give it to Leo to have such a good sense of humour.

'So…. I was wondering who would be part of the seven in the prophecy?' Reyna spoke.

'My thoughts of that would be Percy, Leo, Jason, Piper.' I spoke.

'My thoughts would be myself, Jason, Frank and Hazel' Percy said

'That is six, who would the seventh be?' reyna asked

'Annabeth' Percy declared

'Why are you so sure?' Reyna said

'Because myself frank and hazel had heard a part of the sibylline books, it read "Wisdoms daughter walks alone, Mark of Athena burns through Rome".

Reyna and Jason both gasped.

'Where did you see the sibylline books?'

'We didn't exactly see it, I will explain'

Percy told them all about this harpy named Ella and how they found him

Hazel laughed but I could tell by Reyna's expression that this was a big deal. But I was shocked, percy had nearly died in trying to get 2 words.

'I will think more about this situation, it is no small one. But with Annabeth being part of the seven, I also agree. I will stay being praetor at camp.'

'We will stay here overnight, if we may, give Jason some time to catch up.' Percy said. Jason looked nervous, as if catching up was not needed.

'Then at dawn the seven will fly back to camp half-blood for a day to give Percy time to say hi' I spoke

All of the seven nodded, all had smiles on there faces.

'Yes that is a good idea for Jason' Reyna spoke, I could tell there was something bothering her.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapters. I need some opinions on my writing for me to do a longer one so please review~!**

**:) I have practically thought up the story in my mind just need more thoughts. THX **


	3. Back

**Hi :)**

**third chapter of Mark of Athena (it is split into 2 parts), and by the way I forgot to say I own nothing of Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Jason POV**

The seven, we had a chat. It looks like i've made three new friends already. Tyson and Mrs O leary was also there

I was walking around camp jupiter, with all of the seven waving at everyone, it made me feel so special. Everyone said hi, and occasionally I would get a high five. I had a huge grin on my face. It was good to be home. Percy was looking at me trying not to laugh, but then I turned around and saw everyone grinning at me.

'What is it' I asked.

'Your expression Jason' Hazel replied

'You look like you just... never mind, inappropriate.' Leo said.

I turned to look at piper. She laughed and said

'Sparky...you look GREAT!'

I was blushing , until Reyna came along.

****'Jason' Reyna shouted

'Yes Reyna?' I said nervously

'I would like to have a talk with you, alone.'

'umm..ok' I said with a very bad feeling. I left

Together we walked to the fields of Mars. Then she turned around and said

'You've got someone else, is that right?' her voice was cracking

'maybe'

'Yes, or No'

'Reyna, I am still thinking about it, don't make it hard...please' I added. Even though I knew in the end I would end up with Piper, I loved her too much.

'Ok, just remember, you will always have me' Reyna said as she ran off.

That made me feel guilty, real guilty. I felt like...i don't know. I just felt real bad. I walked back to my friends, they were all guessing what I was up to with Reyna.

'Um jason...you ok?' Piper said really nervously

That was it, I ran up to her and kissed her. I could feel her huge grin against mine. I felt my brain melt right through my body. Then we broke apart.

'I'm ok...now' Jason added.

Percy whistled, a surprisingly loud one and we all started laughing.

It was time to head to camp half-blood. An great day it was. We were all saying our goodbyes. I was holding hands nervously with Piper. Even though I couldn't see it. But I sensed Reyna Staring at me, and without looking back, I boarded the argo2.

* * *

**Second section**

* * *

**Percy POV**

****We were on the argo2, We were nearly thoughts of my friends came to me. For once I was glad to even see clarisse. Today was great, made new friends, that I would have to save the world with. I am not being sarcastic, it was true. We let Tyson and Mrs O'leary on board as well.

We were all sitting on some fine couches, I was holding hands with Annabeth, talking about the quest me, Hazel and Frank had been through. Sometimes they were shocked about these amazing stories. We had finished talking, and now Jason was about to speak. At the bit when there quest got exciting, Leo had to add some fun.

'This is your supreme commander speaking (_he finishes of the quest story)_, my name is Leo Valdez, so we were on a quest to save the world. We saved the world, easy peasy. I flirted with a lot of girls, they thought i was tooo awesome for them.' he said through the loudspeakers._  
_

We laughed at the last bit, then Jason added

'Nah, my sisters a hunter, so she hated you!'

Leo joined in the laughing, we laughed so hard until I realised...

'Wait,wait...Jason, isn't your last name Grace?...and your sis is a hunter. Are you saying Thalia is your sister'

Jason was about to say something, but annabeth cut in.

'YEP, she never even told me!, she thought he was dead.'

'Pinecone face...' I said.

'This is your supreme commander speaking, we are landing now, please hold on to something' leo interupted

at his last word the ship landed.

'So much for telling us mate' frank said sarcastically

'Your welcome' Leo said with a big grin on his face.

As we walked out of the argo2. I saw the whole camp. All of my friends, and leading it, was a centaur I knew too well.

'Chiron!' I shouted as I ran straight up to him. I hugged him, he hugged back.

I looked at him then I turned to see the rest of the camp.

'Took'ya a while' Will Solace said

'Wassup Perce' Jake Mason said.

Along with that, everyone took turns greeting Chiron spoke

'Good to have you back Percy, but I can see that you guys are in a hurry, stay at camp till dawn tomorrow. Welcome back to piper, leo and Jason. Also welcome Tyson and Mrs'Oleary. I see you found Percy For me Tyson.' He turned to Frank and Hazel

'Welcome young roman demigods, please feel comfortable in our Greek camp.'

Then Frank and hazel Introduced themselves.

Before we could say more a dark figure land right in front of us.

* * *

**Sorry, I feel this chapter is a bad...There will be some of Octavian in the series, so who is the dark figure, find out in the next chapter.**

**there won't be any action in the next one, sorry, right now its all about reunion.**


	4. more reunion

**4 chappy, i own nothing**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Piper screamed as she held jason close. I nearly screamed myself, except I knew who this was.

'Blackjack!' I exclaimed

_knew you were alive boss._ I heard him I knew what blackjack had said, I knew basically horse language.

'Wow a pegasus' Leo said

Piper blush as she let go of Jason.

'Sorry guys' Piper said nervously

'Its beautiful, is this yours?' Piper exclaimed

'Yes a long story hes blackjack'

_I told them the story and how I could speak horse._

They all laughed at the last bit._  
_

_boss, your parents are anxious, they asked me to take you to your house._

'Ok black jack, then I turned to all my friends and Chiron.

'I sorta need to go and visit my parents...'

'Go percy, come back soon' Chiron said

I waved bye to all my friends and took off with blackjack.

* * *

**Sally Jackson POV**

I wondered if Percy was alright. He had been gone for 8 months. He may be...I big thump on the door interrupted my thoughts.

'I'll get the door' said Paul

I watched as Paul opened the door. I firat saw blackjack. I thought he had information for me. I looked closer, it was Percy, He was in front of me. I ran right up to him and hugged him.

'Percy' Paul exclaimed.

He stayed for 1 hour, then he said he had to go, i didn't want him too, but he said he had too. He said he was going to be fine. I hugged him one last time and gave him my blessing. He then took off.

* * *

_Mt. Olympus_

_Zeus was sitting in his throne, he hated to admit it but he was scared, he had seen what the fates have shown him. He would have to either break ancient laws, or see all of the demigods thrown into tartarus. He could see what they would plan to do, Zeus would think of it failing. In the near future, Leo would make a choice, a very hard one. Zeus could see Leo and Annabeth intentionally burning the world. To slow Gaia down. All of the seven will die, but that is all acordding to the plan. Then try to make a comeback. They would try to come back to life, with a few more heroes and destroy gaia once and for all. Zeus calls for Poseidon, he wants him to visit camp half-blood and give a warning._

* * *

**like it? the Olympus bit sort of ruins it, but i have done that intentionally, there will be a twist.**

**PLS REVIEW...I will write a different version of what the end of the giant war would be like. it would be a different story, but i will also carry on writing this.**

**The other story would be called...Giants end...havn't started it yet, will soon. but have a look at it.**


	5. Prophecy

**5th chapter. hope u guys like it.**

* * *

**Leo**

****Wow, Percy was cool. He had gotten back from his vist to his mum. We were now singing a campfire song. Until someone appeared

The earth rumbled, I saw that a figure had appeared, He stood with a trident in his hand.

'Dad!' Percy yelled

I realized this was Poseidon, Percy's dad. I saw Poseidon giving Percy a grin. Then he turned to the camp, nodded to Chiron.

Everyone knelt

'Greeks, I have come to warn everyone. The seven will have a choice. It is a very grave one. Choose carefully.' Poseidon roared.

'Rachel Dare, please announce the...' before finishing, Rachel fainted.

I dark green mist came out of her mouth, then she said in a raspy voice:

"_Wisdoms daughter walks alone,__  
_

_ Mark of Athena burns through rome,_

_ She shall see the fate yet to go,_

_ Disaster fill the world with woe,_

_ For storms will rage and oceans roar,_

_ until one comes to up on the shore,_

_ And as he blows his wondrous horn,_

_ Old worlds die and new be born."_

Everyone was silent until Poseidon said

'That is the new Prophecy, Percy come, I will have a word will you' Poseidon said with a grin at the last bit

'Everyone back to there cabins, head counselours come with me, Percy come join us after your father and son reunion, and the rest of the seven and also Thalia, come with me also.

everyone headed of to there cabins wondering.

* * *

**Good or bad? short chapter, it took me a while to think up the prophecy, though some of the lines are wrote by Mother Shipton.**

**Review:)**


	6. Thoughts

**Long time no c guys, dont worry, ill keep updating.**

* * *

**Percy**

****A shiver crept through Percy's back as he walked back to his cabin. It couldn't have been possible, what Poseidon told him. He felt that this was a dream, he quickly went through his pockets to see if the gift was there. Yes it was, warm to touch, it felt so different now, so fragile. Poseidon told him something else, that gaia also had a plan b, if all else failed. If Gaias army was really as big as poseidon explained, then they had no chance, none at all.

He stopped he had sensed something behind him, it was the fountain, an iris message shivered into form.

"Percy its me Grover, I need help!." He yelled desperately

The iris message blurred and Grover disappeared

"GROVER!" I yelled

It was then I realized time had stopped the fountain stopped running, the fire stop cracking.

A lady formed in the mist.

* * *

**Annabeth**

****Annabeth dreamed she was back in the old days, with Luke and Thalia. All the good memories they had shared. Her dream shifted, it changed to the day where she got to camp, suddenly another shift, she now dreamt of herself and Percy in the underworld...she dreamt of all her quests until she saw herself and Percy at the bottom of the canoe lake, kissing. She felt herself wanting this dream to last, to be happy for all her life but the dream changed quickly, she saw herself sleeping right this moment and even saw what her eyes hadn't seen themselves. She saw Percy's quest, she saw Nico being overwhelmed and then she saw beyond that, she saw into the future. She woke up with a shock, it couldn't be, that couldn't happen.

* * *

**I always post short chapters aye? if you guys want you can complain and ill do my best to make it better ;)**

**Can't wait for the real Mark of Athena. First chapters out already btw.**


	7. AN

**I'm soooooooooooooo Sorry but I have decided not to continue this story...instead I am focusing on another story, which I think is better than this one...**

**Check it out, its called:**

**Loves betrayal**

**Again i am soo awlfully sorry.**

**Please forgive me, pretty please with a Percy on top.**


End file.
